Immortality
The power to never die. Opposite to Mortality. Also Called *Death Immunity *Deathless *Endless/Eternal/Everlasting Life *Immortal Physiology Capabilities User possesses an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing all damages, to appear physically invulnerable, while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them while at the same time they are capable of resurrecting themselves instantly after death and completely self-sustaining, free from all bodily necessities. Variations Some may only possess the power of: *'Death': No body to destroy. The soul, one that is not of a physical being, does not inherit physical characteristics, such as concepts of destruction, therefore cannot be destroyed; in short, the user cannot die because it is already dead. Most common form of immortality. *'Head Liberation': Survive decapitation. *'Immortal Cloning': Transfer one's mind/soul into a clone to cheat death. *'Infinite Resurrection': Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. *'Invulnerability': Cannot be harmed in any way or form. Therefore, death by physical damage is omitted. **'Temporary Invincibility' *'Life and Death Transcendence': Be beyond the very concepts of Life and Death and immune to all life and death based powers. **'Life Transcendence': Transcend the limitations of ones life/lifespan and conquer death itself. *'Life Extension': Extend one's life. *'Possession': Possess a new body/host upon death of the current, thereby surviving death and becoming immortal. *'Retroactive Immortality': Cannot remain dead, always resurrecting or reincarnating oneself after being killed. *'Quick Reincarnation': The power to be immediately reincarnated following "death"; can result in gaining powers in relation to how the user previously died. *'Regeneration': High-level regeneration of body that heals any injuries, even fatal ones, preventing one from dying. *'Self-Sustenance': Can survive without the need for bodily resources, such as food. *'Self-Resurrection': Completely heal fatal injuries and resurrect upon death if body isn't entirely destroyed. *'Semi-Immortality': Un-aging. *'Spatial-Temporal Lock': Exist outside the normal space-time continuum, and thus immune to what happens in it. Levels of Immortality Semi-Immortality * Cannot age, thus preventing death via senescence. * Remains vulnerable to mortal wounds, severe injuries, diseases/viruses, and foreign substances. * Mental damage may still occur. Reliant Immortality (Concept-Dependent Immortality, Self-Puppetry) * User acquires immortality by anchoring their life to a certain object, source, concept, etc. * Destruction of anchor ends the user's immortality. * The physical body remains mortal, only the soul is earthbound. * May require continuous intake of source or maintenance of object to remain immortal. Immortality (Immortality via Regenerative Healing Factor) * Cannot age once reaching a certain point. * Immune to diseases, toxins and drugs. * Wounds, even crippling or fatal ones, heal near instantly. * Time-manipulating powers can erase the user's existence, as opposed to biologically killing them. * May apply only to biological immortality, as the mind and/or soul may remain mortal. * Immortality power may be removed, rendering the user mortal once again. Unfettered Body * Cannot age once reaching a certain point. * Body is completely immune to physical damage, toxins and pathogens. * Soul and mind may remain vulnerable. * Per chance the body is harmed, regeneration may not occur. * Time-manipulating powers can erase the user's existence, as opposed to biologically killing them. Absolute Immortality * Cannot age. * Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. * All wounds and injuries heal instantly. * Immortality applies to not only the body, but mind and soul as well, rendering the user truly "absolute". * Power is absolute, so it can never be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines. Associations * Amortality * Death Removal * Immortality Manipulation * Injury Immunity * Omnilock Limitations * Immortality Bypassing/Immortality Negation/Immortality Removal * Cannot overcome the End of Time, unless the form of immortality is an absolute type, hence why just like Regenerative Healing Factor, it is unclear how long it would last. * May be erased from history via the effects of time-manipulating powers, killing the immortals in question before they become immortal. **While users are immune to the ravages of time, most are vulnerable against direct application used against them. * Nonexistence can wipe the user out of existence, as opposed to simply killing them biologically. * May have certain weaknesses that are lethal (i.e. decapitation, disintegration, and/or poison). ** May have weaknesses to single source (item, event, person, etc.) that is lethal to them. * May be killable by certain specific way, item or people. * User may go mad, from the effects of time and boredom. ** This can also cause madness overtime because the immortal is forced to watch those who aren't immortal die. * May forget events that happened long ago. * Some immortals could be infertile, or they're incapable of passing this ability to their descendants. * Immortality may depend on outside sources and objects (Horcruxes, Shikon shards, etc.). * Can be sealed/imprisoned in an empty dimension with no chance to escape. Trivia It is highly likely that various kinds of Immortality can become a curse because whoever is close to them or even their friends had past away, the user would be left behind, unless the user is also gifted the ability to teleport to both Earth and Heaven, or alternatively Meta Teleportation to keep the curse of being immortal at bay. Known Users See Also: Immortality and Complete Immortality. Manga/Anime Television/Movies Literature Comics Known Objects Galleries Mythology/Folklore File:Zeus_lord_of_sky.jpg|Zeus (Greek mythology) is immortal Father of Gods and ruler of Olympus. File:Sun_Wukong.PNG|Sun Wukong (Journey Into The West) become unable to die or be harmed in any way after eating both the food of the heavens and erasing his name off death's register. Manga/Anime File:Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) achieved a form of immortality by creating a human tissues (and a new body) out of his Dark Matter. File:Ladylee_Tangleroad's_Immortality.png|Ladylee (A Certain Magical Index) is an immortal, in that when she grew weary of living, she sought to use powerful magic to kill her, which did not work. File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) having his symbiote "eat" away his wounds and restoring any ravages of time or battle, even reattaching his head by sealing the cut. File:Joujin's_Regeneration.png|10 years after Tenzen's death, Joujin (Basilisk) gained the symbiote that was Tenzen's spirit, "eating" away any wounds aging the same way Tenzen's symbiote did. Skull Knight Berserk.png|Skull Knight (Berserk) is the mysterious 1,000 year old enemy of the God Hand and Apostles. Nosferatu Zodd, The Immortal.jpg|Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk), the 300 year old "God of the Battlefields and Combat". Wyald Berserk.png|Wyald (Berserk), the 100 year old leader of the Black Dog Knights. Behelit.png|Behelits (Berserk) are stone fetishes of unknown supernatural origin said to govern the fate of humanity. They are used primarily for summoning the angels of the God Hand, at which point their owners are granted a wish in exchange for a sacrifice. File:God's_Breath.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) possesses the God's Breath nano-machines within his body, regenerating even fatal wounds in seconds and maintaining his youth, thus granting him immortality aside from any brain damage being irreparable. File:Hogyoku_embedded_with_Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) gained immortality after fusing with the Hōgyoku. File:433px-C2.jpg|C.C (Code Geass) is immortal. File:539px-V_V.jpg|V.V (Code Geass) is immortal. DistortedMergedZamasu.jpeg|Due to the contradiction caused by the fusion of the absolutely immortal Zamasu and the mortal Goku Black, Merged Zamasu (Dragon Ball) has imperfect immortality. Zeref.png|Zeref (Fairy Tail) was cursed by Ankhseram with his contradiction curse which gives him uncontrollable Death Magic and Immortality. File:Kagerō's_Immortality.png|Kagerō (Flame of Recca) using a forbidden spell that opens a time portal, but it traps her outside of space-time, rendering her completely immortal. File:TheTruth.jpg|The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) is invincible, immortal and invulnerable. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) possesses immortality by harnessing the Altana energy of Earth to prevent aging and recover from wounds and diseases. File:Kouka.png|Kouka (Gintama) possessed immortality by harnessing the Altana energy of Kouan to prevent aging and recover from wounds and diseases. However, when she left the planet for good, she weakened overtime and died. China0.png|China (Hetalia) is the only nation stated to be truly immortal. File:Mermaid_Saga_Yuta.png|Yūta (Mermaid Saga) is a 500 years old immortal since unwittingly eating mermaid's flesh. File:Mermaid_Saga_Mana.png|Mana (Mermaid Saga) is a 15 years old immortal since being fed mermaid's flesh. File:Mermaid_Saga_Masato.png|Masato (Mermaid Saga) is an 800 years old immortal since eating mermaid's flesh. Ban-Seven Deadly Sins.png|Ban, the Undead (Nanatsu no Taizai) acquired immortality after drinking the Fountain of Youth. Meliodas_2_Bookmark.png|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) was cursed with the immortality by the Demon King. File:Orochimaru_true_form.png|Orochimaru (Naruto) considers himself immortal with his Living Corpse Reincarnation to transfer his soul to another body and his Cursed Seals as anchors of his conscious. File:Hidan's_head_reattached.jpg|Hidan's (Naruto) main advantage is his inability to die by physical damage, though he is vulnerable to death by lack of nutrient. File:Kakuzu_Hearts.jpg|Kakuzu (Naruto) attained a form of immortality (though he denies to think of it as such) by tearing hearts out of others and integrating them into himself, extending his lifespan. He kept five inside him at all times. File:Madara's_Regeneration_Ability.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) claims he has achieved complete immortality due to hosting the Shinju, as he regenerated form his torso being blown apart. Only when the tailed beasts were all pulled out of him did he die. kaguya_otsutsuki_.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) is immortal, in that she has tremendous regenerative powers, and that the only way to defeat her is to seal her person away by splitting her chakra into the nine tailed beasts. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Gemma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) putting his severed body parts back together, even his head is possible, rendering him immortal. File:Jibril.jpg|Due to her race, Jibril (No Game No Life) has reached 6407 years of age, she also has incredibly vast knowledge and high magical abilities, in two words; she gathers many old and new knowledge, in other words; she can no longer age or die. File:Pupa_anime-003.jpg|Yume Hasegawa (Pupa) is an immortal monster incarnated into human form, possessing regenerative abilities that rendered her very difficult to kill. File:Utsutsu's_Pupa_Form.png|Utsutsu Hasegawa (Pupa) has been fed the flesh of her immortal "sister", giving him tremendous regenerative powers that made him more or less immortal. File:Rin.jpg|Rin Asogi (RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~) is immortal, due to a magic spore from Yggdrasil. File:Free.jpg|Free (Soul Eater) is a werewolf from the Immortal Clan, and therefore, immortal. He can only be harmed and killed by the "Witch-Hunt". File:WholeKojou.png|Kojō Akatsuki (Strike the Blood) is revealed to be immortal, even by vampire standards after regenerating from complete decapitation. File:Touta_reattaches_his_head.png|Tōta Konoe (UQ Holder) cannot regrow limbs unless they are completely destroyed, but otherwise is immortal and can reattach any of it, including his head. File:Karin_in_color.png|Karin Yūki (UQ Holder) has one of the highest ranked forms of immortality, stating that she's "not permitted to get hurt or die". File:Elder_toguro.png|Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) stated that his regenerative powers enables him from dying. This prevented him from dying from Kurama's torturous Sinning Tree. The Pillar Men.png|The Pillar Men (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) Dio glorious.png|Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) become a vampire and gain immortality by using the Stone Mask. NijimuraPatriarch.png|Through the unknown power of his Stand or since merging with DIO's flesh bud, Nijimura's Father (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds Are Unbreakable) is effectively immortal and possess extraordinary healing capabilities. NotoriousBIG.png|Notorious B.I.G. (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) is an immortal stand due to it's Reforming powers and the fact it activated through the death of its original user, and as such, the original user cannot be killed in order to be rid of it. Stone Mask.png|The Stone Mask (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts I Phantom Blood and II Battle Tendency). Setsuna.png|Setsuna F. Seiei (Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie - A wakening of the Trailblazer) Video Games File:Porky_Minch.jpg|Porky Minch (Earthbound) has abused Time Travel so much that his body is stuck in the current timeline and cannot age nor die. File:Ganondorf.png|It is believed that Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) is immortal due to the Triforce of Power. File:Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) has kept himself alive for millennia thanks to his cybernetic body and his jealousy and hatred of the Cooper Clan. Skylanders Darkness.jpeg|The Darkness (Skylanders) can only be killed by the Core of Light. Shadow the Hedgehog 2015.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chip.png|Chip/Light Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a super-dimensional life form and the Sun God of Solenna, and exists in all timelines that he is immortal unless he is killed simultaneously in every temporal point. File:Presea6.jpg|Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) is immortal and invulnerable because of a combination of her exsphere and her special ability Suppress File:Kaguya_Touhou.jpg|Kaguya Houraisan (Touhou Project) drank the Hourai Elixir, which grants her immortal in every sense of the word: she does not age, is immune to disease, and can regenerate from even being completely disintegrated. Grima1.jpg|Though he can be imprisoned and sealed away, Grima (Fire Emblem) can only be truly and permanently killed by his own hand. Snow White H.png|Snow White (Valkyrie Crusade) is a immortal princess that is always trying to die, but nothing works. Guardian Team.jpg|Guardians (Destiny) are considered immortal due to being empowered by the Light and coming back from death every time. Ghaul Radiance.png|Dominus Ghaul (Destiny) after stealing the Light has become Immortal as he can resurrect himself. Comics/Cartoons File:Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics), being immune to all that once killed him. File:LazarusPit.jpg|Ra's al Ghül (DC Comics) is granted immortality by the Lazarus Pit's effects. File:Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) possessing regenerative powers of such a level that he can recreate his entire body from nothing more than a puddle of his blood, as he is banned from Death. File:Resurrection_Man.jpg|Resurrection Man (DC Comics) is immortal, and will return to life no matter how many times he is killed, returning with a new power associated to how he was killed. File:HERC126_cov.jpg|Hercules (Marvel Comics) an Olympic half God. File:RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is in the same boat as Thanos, both banished from death. File:Gaea_(by_Erik_Larsen)_1.jpg|Gaea (Marvel Comics), the Elder Goddess of Nature. File:Thor_loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics), the God of Mischief, is immortal. File:Ohitsme--Zeus.jpg|Zeus (Marvel Comics), the King of the Olympic Gods. File:Atlas.jpeg|Atlas (Marvel Comics) no longer ages and is functionally immortal because of the ionic energy that empowers him. File:Adam_Destine_(Earth-616)_0001.jpg|Adam Destine (Marvel Comics) is immortal and invulnerable to physical harm. File:Mr._immortal_super_super_super.jpg|Mr. Immortal (Marvel Comics) having evolved beyond death cannot be killed permanently, and will always come back to life without so much as a scar. File:Count_nefaria.jpeg|Count Nefaria (Marvel Comics) no longer ages and is functionally immortal because of the ionic energy that empowers him. Wonder Man badass.jpg|Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) no longer ages and is functionally immortal because of the ionic energy that empowers him. File:Garokk_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Vol_5_12.jpg|Garokk (Marvel Comics) The Petrified Man File:Dr_Manhattan.jpg|Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) is immortal due to his physiology. Joshua Foley (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 4 1 004.jpg|Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel Comics) although Josh can die he is able to resurrect himself Ananke The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Ananke (The Wicked + The Divine) File:Pariah_Dark.png|Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom) is the powerful immortal, former king of ghosts. peter griffin.jpg|Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Peter Griffin has survived many life threatening situations and came back unscathed. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) always comes back for a rematch despite Peter Griffin always dealing a fatal blow on Ernie. File:Romoz_5.jpg|The Dog Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) grants its master invincibility. File:GeneraImmortus.jpg|General Immortus (Teen Titans) knows the strategy of every battle in history because he was there to see it. Diagon profile.png|Diagon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) does not age and cannot be killed. The Eternals.jpg|The Eternals (Marvel Comics) a race of immortal beings that live alongside humanity for centuries. Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-616)_from_Amazng_X-Men_Vol_2_13.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) cannot return to the afterlife due to sacrificing his soul in order to resurrect himself. This means Kurt cannot die by any natural means Television/Movies File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) acquired immortality by splitting his soul and hiding the fragments in various objects as anchors, though when his body was destroyed, he existed as a spectral form that many others would prefer death over. File:Fawkes_Cries.JPG|Fawkes (Harry Potter) is a phoenix, who will be reborn with all of his memories intact upon death, and thus immortal, being the only known creatures in the wizarding world to have natural immortality. File:Adam_Monroe.jpg|Adam Monroe (Heroes) possessed immortality due to his tremendously advanced regeneration ability, though once the ability is taken away from him, he died within seconds. File:Aaanathan.png|Nathan Young (MisFits) is immortal. File:Starscream.jpg|Starscream (Transformers G1) possesses an immortal Spark, soul energy, meaning even if his physical vessel is destroyed he will live on. File:Jason_Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) can only be truly and permanently killed by his own family members. The Beast dr who.jpg|The Beast (Doctor Who) claims to have existed before our universe was created Candyman-still.jpg|Candyman (Candyman) has lived for centuries The_Girl_Who_Died_Girl.jpg|Ashildr AKA Me (Doctor Who) is effectively immortal due to being given a Mire computer chip. Dr.Henry Morgan.jpg|Dr. Henry Morgan (Forever) mysteriously gain immortality after being shot and dumped in the Atlantic Ocean in 1814. Forever Adam.png|Adam (Forever) 2,000 year old serial killer. IT.jpg|Pennywise or It (Stephen King's It). Amara The Darkness (Supernatural).gif|The Darkness/Amara (Supernatural) The Mark of Cain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) According to Death, the Mark makes the wielder virtually immortal as its power is such that even Death himself can't reap the person with the Mark. Web Animation Erzengel.png|Erzengel (TF2 Freak) Infierno.png|Infierno (TF2 Freak) Penance.png|Penance (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries